Digital photography, like traditional film photography, is widely used for memorializing events and moments. With the advent of social media and wireless communication, it has become common place for people to use digital photographs as an integral part of their social networking endeavors such as through posting of pictures on their on-line social network page. This is due in no small part to the inclusion of digital cameras in wireless communication devices (e.g., smartphones, tablets, etc) and the affordability of digital cameras. As such, ever increasing numbers of people are now taking photographs as a routine part of their daily lives whether it be for personal enjoyment and entertainment, to share with friends and family, or both.
Unlike traditional film photography, digital photography offers the ability to immediately view, edit and share photographs. This being the case, people have an expectation that their digital imaging solution offer them various approaches for enhancing their digital photographs though contextualization (e.g., editing a label into the photograph after it is taken) and/or customization (e.g., editing a border, special effect, etc into the photograph after it is taken). However, these post-capture approaches for enhancing their digital photographs often contribute to photos not being shared or added to an album because one or more separate process must performed after taking the photograph to achieve such contextualization and/or customization. Therefore, enabling such contextualization and/or customization to be performed in combination with taking a photograph is advantageous, desirable and useful.